Final Fantasy VIII Dare Show
by Cody Smith
Summary: What kind of wacky and insane dares will the Final Fantasy VIII Cast do, that's up to you, the reader. Leave reviews that have your dares in them, and I will write them into the chapter. I'll try to get them all into one chapter. R&R.
1. Introduction

Matrix: Hello, and welcome to my show, it is called the Final Fantasy VIII Dare show, but I need help from you, the reader, you need to leave reviews, and in those reviews, you will also leave dares for the Final Fantasy VIII Characters. Now, let me introduce the cast of Final Fantasy VIII. First up is Squall.

The crowd cheers.

Squall: (Arms crossed) Can I go?

Matrix: Not if you want your Gunblade back in one piece.

Squall: ........... Whatever.

Matrix: Laguna Loire.

The crowd cheers even louder.

Laguna: (Waving) Hi guys.

Matrix: (Looking at card, grimacing) Seifer Almasy.

The crowd boos and throws rotten fruit and vegetables at Seifer.

Seifer: (Jumping up, swinging the Hyperion) Shut up, you're all losers!

Matrix: Seifer. Sit down, shut up, and I won't kick you in the teeth.

Seifer sits down, grumbling)

Seifer: (Mumbling) Stupid jerks.

Matrix: Rinoa Heartilly.

The crowd cheers and claps.

Rinoa: (Blowing kiss to the crowd) Thanks everyone.

Matrix: Quistis Trepe.

The crowd cheers loudly, and roses and chocolates land at Quistis's feet.

Quistis: (Smiling) Thank you very much.

Matrix: Selphie Tilmitt.

The crowd cheers, claps, and hollors, basically they're making a lot of noise, but you already knew that didn't you?

Selphie: Tee Hee, thanks.

Matrix: Zell Dincht.

Crickets are heard chirping.

Zell: S'up people?!

Crickets are still heard.

Zell: (Mumbling) Buncha lousy ungrateful, sniveling, piec.........

Matrix: Hey, keep it PG Zell, or I'll raid the Hot Dog supply at Balamb!

Zell: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! I'll be good!!!!!!!!!!

Matrix: Ok, last, but not least, Irvine Kinneas.

The crowd cheers, and some papers with phone numbers, and lipstick on them are thrown up onto the stage.

Irvine: Thank you, thank you.

Matrix: Ok, that's the cast, now, you, the reader, must leave reviews with your dares, review and come up with some crazy and insane stuff for the ff8 cast to do.


	2. First Episode

Matrix: (Reading card) Ok, we have a few dares from Hitsuji87, and the first one is Squall gift his Greiver to a member of the audience.

Squall: (Furious) What?!

Matrix: It has to be random too.

Matrix closes his eyes, and he points out into the audience. Matrix opens his eyes, and he sees his pointing at a young woman with pink hair.

Matrix: Come on up, uh...What's your name?

Girl: Fiona.

Fiona walks up, and Squall reluctantly give his Griever to her. Fiona goes and sits back down.

Matrix: That wasn't so hard, was it?

Squall glares at Matrix.

Matrix: Moving on. Sorry Hitsuji87, but I have to keep this PG, and eating a plate of, well, I have something better for you though.

Matrix points to an anvil above Rinoa's head.

Matrix: Ok, let her have it!

The anvil drops onto Rinoa's head, and Rinoa looks dazed.

Rinoa: (Slurred) Birdies.

Rinoa falls to the ground, unconscious.

Matrix: (Grinning) Hope that was better than eating a plate of.....well, you know Hitsuji87. Seifer, your dare is to play a video game.

Seifer: (Confused) Eh?

Matrix tosses a Gameboy to Seifer.

Matrix: Play the game dim wit.

Seifer turns on the game, and he begins to play, but he dies on the first level. Seifer throws the Gameboy on the ground.

Seifer: That's a piece of useless crap!

Matrix: Thus proving that you suck at Video Games, dummy.

Seifer: Shut up! Playing Video Games is for that Chicken-Wuss over there.

Zell stands up.

Zell: Seifer, I'm gonna kick your......

Matrix: Zell! PG! Don't worry about Seifer, sit down.

Zell reluctantly sits down.

Matrix: Ok, now, Laguna's dare is to hug Squall.

Squall looks shocked.

Squall: What?! I didn't agree to that!

Laguna jumps up, and he hugs Squall.

Squall: AGHHHHHH!!!! Get him off, get him off!

Laguna let's go, and Squall punches him in the nose. Laguna falls to the ground, knocked out.

Matrix: (Sarcastic) Gee, that went so well. Next up is Zell. Zell, you are dared to eat anything.

Zell: WHOOOOOOOO!!

Matrix:Except hot dogs.

Zell: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Matrix: Sorry, you have to.

Zell: (Grumbling) No hot dogs. Jerks.

Matrix: Selphie, you are dared to make the noise of an old woman.

Selphie: How do I do that.

Matrix nods to someone behind Selphie. The camera man hits Selphie in the back with a stick.

Selphie: (Squeaking like an old woman, holding her back) Ow!! My back.

Matrix: There ya go Selphie.

Selphie: Shut up Matrix, you're a jerk.

Matrix: (Sarcastic) Gee, did you just figure that out now, or did your mommy help you? Quistis, your dare is to smash your head against the wall many times.

Quistis: Why, I thought people liked me.

Matrix: Some do, and others just wanna see you tortured, I like you, but I also wanna see you tortured, so get to it, before I sick Cerberus on you.

Quistis: Geez, fine.

Quistis smashes her head into the wall many times. Matrix counts 9 smashes, until Quistis falls to the ground, unconcious.

Matrix: Well, Irvine is up, and this dare has no stated date, so I will say this dare will last all of the next chapter, and it's for Irvine.

Irvine: What's up?

Matrix: For the entire next chapter, your dare is to stay away from all the girls, and not flirt with even one, if you do, there will be a penalty to pay.

Irvine: (Shocked) What?! What penalty?

Matrix: All of your magazines will be taken and thrown into a bon fire.

Irvine: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Matrix: Stay away from the girls then.

Matrix looks at the camera.

Matrix: That's all the time we have for this chapter, next chapter, we'll have a new member joining us, read to find out, and if you'd like to be added to the story, come up with an original character alias that you'd like me to add, and I will add you when I can, Read and Review.


End file.
